1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2006-54269 discloses an oscillator having a configuration in which a digital circuit block such as a memory is disposed between a DC circuit block and an AC circuit block and thereby the DC circuit block and the AC circuit block are separated from each other, in order to reduce characteristic degradation due to interference between the DC circuit block and the AC circuit block, in an analog circuit block.
However, according to the oscillator described in JP-A-2006-54269, there is a case in which an analog circuit, for example, an oscillation circuit and an output circuit (a circuit outputs that a signal from the oscillation circuit, buffer, amplifier, or the like) are disposed in the same analog circuit region, and thereby, there is a probability that characteristic degradation or the like of an output signal occurs due to interference between a signal of the oscillation circuit and a signal of the output circuit.